Graduation Day
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER, GUYS! There's something that Sakuragi wanna give (and wanna say) to Rukawa on their graduation day. But the Kitsune still hasn't appear yet. Was it because something that Sakuragi said? A RuHana fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It's Takehiko-sensei's.**

**Prologue**

Sakuragi took a deep breath as he pulled out a small gift from his bag.

He stared at the square-shaped small box wrapped in a light blue paper in his palm.

I'm going to give this to him today. I have to!! Today is our graduation day. If I didn't do it today, I'm gonna be sorry for the 

Rest of my life!

"Yo! Hanamichi!!" 

A voice he knew very well made him hurried put the box back in to his bag.

Yohei and the rest of Sakuragi-guntai approached him.

"Ha..haa..! Today is our graduation day! Finally!!" Yohei laughed relievely, "So what are we going to do after all of the ritual ended?" he asked Sakuragi.

"Dine at the ramen shack?" Takamiya, the fat boy, answered him.

"That would be nice," said Okusu.

"No way! That would be too common!" Nouma refused and shook his head hard.

"What about you Hanamichi?" Yohei asked him once more.

"Umm…actually I kinda had my own plan…"Sakuragi replied nearly mumbled.

"Nani!!?? What plan!!??" the four boys widened their eyes shocked. Never crossed their mind Sakuragi would rather spend his

time departed from them in this 'special' day.

Yohei smiled, "Kitsune?"

"Huh?" Sakuragi lifted up his face quickly staring at Yohei. The redhaired's face rather blushed in a pinky shade.

"OK Hanamichi, we'll forgive you this time. But whatever you're going to do, make sure you do it right. Because if you don't,

we're gonna give you a very hard time afterwards, deal?" Yohei pointed his fist towards Sakuragi's face.

Sakuragi was speechless for a while. And then a firm smile appeared, "Deal!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The War Has Begun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It's Takehiko-sensei's.**

**The War Has Begun**

Sakuragi was waiting impatiently at the school rooftop.

Before the graduation ceremony started, he had asked Rukawa to meet him at the rooftop twelve sharp.

But it seemed that the Kitsune hasn't appear yet.

"Damn, where the hell is he?" Sakuragi crossed his hands.

_Maybe he forgot. No, he's not a forgetful person._

_Or maybe somehow he fell asleep? No! No! That would be silly! He sleeps in class and while riding his bike, but he's not the kind of person who just collapse and fell snoring everywhere._

"Hmph! Idiot! Baka-Kitsune!!" Sakuragi really yelled out loud this time.

Still crossing his hands, he sat down and leaned on the fences of the rooftop. 

He looked up at the sky, but he wasn't really staring at the sky.

His memory played back the scene 2 years ago when he and his gank checked out the announcement board to see which class they entered as new 2nd graders.

FLASHBACK

"Hmm…2-7…I still got the lucky seven," Sakuragi grinned.

"Nani!!?" Suddenly he pulled his own face towards the board.

He stared at the name above his.

"Ru-ka-wa Ka-e-de...?"

He paused for a while.

"KITSUNE!!?? I'm in the same class with that jerk!!??" Sakuragi yelled and made his surrounding stared. Some girls put a dislike stare at him.

"Easy Hanamichi," Yohei tapped his shoulder.

For one whole year, when Sakuragi was still at the first grade, he always quarrels and fights with Rukawa. From words to punches. 

Thinking that he's gonna spent a whole year in the same class with that boy suddenly pissed him off. 

And the worst really came.

Among the teachers, Rukawa was known as the pupil who always sleeps during the lesson, and they always let him so. 

It's not that they're OK with the boy's habit. But Rukawa went berserk--yet still sleeping--if they tried to wake him up.

Sakuragi sometimes fell asleep too during the lesson when he was deadbeat tired after his personal morning practice.

But the teachers always wake him up--by throwing chalks, eraser, or hitting him on the head with a textbook.

Knowing the teachers were treating Rukawa differently about the sleeping-in-class habit made Sakuragi angry.

_What's so special about that damn Kitsune?_

So, one day when he caught Rukawa--who sit next to his desk at the last row--fell asleep again during the lesson, he stood and yelled at the darkhaired's ear.

"Wake up idiot!!" also adding some slaps on the head, "Wake up! Wake up! We're studying now!!"

"Sakuragi!!" the teacher yelled angrily as Sakuragi messed his class.

"Sakuragi, don't wake him up…" a boy with a fear expression stared at Rukawa who was still hiding his face between his crossed hands on the desk.

"Shut up!!" Sakuragi yelled harder, "Baka-Kitsune, wake up!!"

As he was about to kick Rukawa's chair, suddenly Rukawa lifted up his face.

"Hmph! So you're awake now. Good! Let's continue the lesson," Sakuragi grinned in full satisfaction. He went back to his desk.

As he was about to sit his but, suddenly Rukawa stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"Asshole…" he spoke coldly staring at Sakuragi with his fox eyes.

The whole class got pale.

And in a blink of an eye, the boys got themselves in to a furious fight.

A real fight it was!

They punched, they kicked, they threw their opponents against the wall.

It took almost an army to stop them.

Parents were sent, and the boys had their punishment too. A short restriction to join the basketball team practice which made Ryota--the new captain--really mad at both of them.

But the atmosphere between them didn't change a bit.

It got worse than it was when they were at the first grade.

They fight more frequent and they compete harder in basketball. 

It was almost impossible to play them in a match together since they weren't cooperating each other at all.

And this situation was really hard for the Shohoku team. 

The team needed both of them on court, but when they were played together, it always ended in a totally mess for the Shohoku team.

Even coach Anzai was having quite a hard time to brought peace between them.

"He's a totally bastard!"

"He's an asshole idiot."

That's what they would say about their enemies.

One day, after a short quarrel between Sakuragi and Rukawa in the class, the teacher sent the two boys to stand outside the classroom.

"Don't try to do anything stupid because I can see you through the window!" the teacher spoke angrily.

Standing outside--with a very wide space between both of them--Sakuragi glanced at Rukawa.

The boy was leaning on the wall, his hands were crossed and his eyes were closed.

"Hey! The teacher told us to stand, not to sleep, jerk!"

Still with his eyes closed, Rukawa replied, "Shut up. Don't start with me now. Tomorrow is a big game against Ryonan, even though it's just a friendship match. I don't want to get in to trouble, because if we made teacher angrier, he'll may restrict us to play…Do Aho…"

"Nani!? Why you…How dare you call me that…" Sakuragi walked towards Rukawa.

Rukawa opened his eyes as Sakuragi grabbed him by his collar.

"I said don't start with me, idiot!"

"Shut up!!!" Sakuragi slammed Rukawa aside, really hard made Rukawa hit the wall by his right side.

"Hey!! I thought I told you two not to do anything stupid!!" suddenly the teacher appeared at the classroom door. His face looked so furious.

"I'm sorry sensei. But it's nothing. I fell asleep again, he was just waking me up, " Rukawa replied cold but politely.

The teacher raised his eyebrows hardly believing what the boy said.

"Is that true?" he asked Sakuragi.

"Huh?...um…" Sakuragi got a little confused.

"It's true, really," Rukawa replied once more.

The teacher stared at both of them.

"OK, but if I caught any foolish act again, I'm really gonna drop a serious punishment to both of you, troublemakers!"

Then the teacher went back in to the classroom.

"Trying to be the hero of the day, Kitsune?" Sakuragi spoke in a rather ditching tone.

"Whatever…Just… don't start."

Rukawa was back to his previous position, but this time he didn't crossed his hands. He just closed his eyes.

Sakuragi glanced at him, still felt angry. But he kept silent until the bell rang.

END FLASH BACK

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Gomennasai

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's 

Crusty's note: Arigato minna-san for the reviews!! ^.^

annedrew gave me her (it's her isn't it?) review, yaay! (since I like your 'Incessant Desire' so much ^ ^) thanks for your words abt fast-reading, since it's flashback, so I think I don't have to be that detail. I hope it's not annoying for you guys.

 Rini/smiley, if I'm not mistaken, you gave me review abt my fic tittled 'If I let You Go'... gomen, but I haven't planned to make the sequel... umm... maybe later... maybe..^ ^'

Last words..have a nice reading, minna-san!!

Crusty's alert: Everything happened in this chapter are flashbacks related to the flashback in the 2nd chapter.

Gommennasai 

FLASHBACK

The match against Ryonan.

It was a quite hard game but excellent to watch. Ryonan exceeded Shohoku by six points.

Sakuragi and Rukawa were on the court together, but fortunately this time they didn't messed up as usual.

Eventhough Rukawa didn't join the team practice yesterday, but today he was really on fire. He scored 25 points so far, competiting Sendoh who scored 27.

Sakuragi also did some awesome rebounds, allowing Shohoku to keep on scoring and guarding their own ring from Ryonan shots aswell.

The ball was in Rukawa's hand. 

He dribbled trying to reach Ryonan's ring while Sendoh was guarding him.

Sendoh's defence has always been firm, and this time Rukawa seemed having trouble to pass the Ryonan's captain.

Body contact appeared as the two ace players were trying to defeat their opponents.

While guarding Rukawa, Sendoh's hand accidentally hit Rulawa's right elbow.

"Ouch!!" The ball slipped from his hand. Sendoh easily took the ball and dribbled it to Shohoku's hoop.

"Idiot!!" Sakuragi swore to Kitsune who was holding his right arm with his left hand.

"Shut up," he replied coldly.

After the incident which no one knew, Rukawa lose more balls and missed more shots.

"What is it Rukawa? Are you tired?" Ryota mildly punched Rukawa's right arm trying to give a support to the boy.

Rukawa stepped aside reflectly as Ryota punched his arm...it felt hurt.

_Damn, not now. Hang on Kaede..._

Ryota stopped and stared at Rukawa who was running in front of him. He noticed that Rukawa's arm was injured.

The game was still on and Rukawa managed to catch Ryota's pass properly. He was near Ryonan's hoop.

"Don't miss this time Kitsune!!"  Sakuragi yelled rather threatening.

Rukawa leap very high and managed a powerfull dunk in front of Sendoh's block.

"Nice dunk, Rukawa!" Ryota was about to pat Rukawa's arm, but Rukawa stepped aside to avoid the pat at the right time.

"Rukawa, is your arm injured?" Ryota stared at Rukawa.

"No."

"Don't lie."

"No, I'm fine."

"What is it?" Sakuragi got near them, "Is he starting to messed up, Ryochin?"

"We're going to change a player," Ryota replied and turned to coach Anzai who was sitting on the bench.

"No, wait! I'm OK!" Rukawa caught Ryota by his shoulder. But the whistle sound announced it was a time out requested by Shohoku.

"I'm OK, coach. I'll play 'till the end of the game," Rukawa spoke as he got near coach Anzai.

"Your right arm really hurts doesn't it, Rukawa? Don't push your self," coach Anzai said calmly.

"No! I'm OK! Our score is equal now...I can put some shots in..."

"What's actually happened to your arm, Rukawa?" Ayako asked.

"I... fell from the stairs of my house as I was leaving for this game..."

Ayako took Rukawa's right arm.

"This bruises doesn't look new. It's almost faded. Are you sure you got this bruises this morning? Or is it got something to do with your absence at the team practise yesterday?" Ayako took a good look at Rukawa's face as if she could find the right answer there.

"Yah... I don't know for sure... maybe I got it yesterday..." Rukawa nearly mumbled, but his face still looked cold and calm.

While at the same moment, Sakuragi stood in silence. 

Suddenly he remembered yesterday he slammed Rukawa to the wall and Rukawa landed on his right side.

_Could it be..._

"I'm fine. Five minutes left. It's no big deal, we'll win," Rukawa convinced his teammates. He really wanted to stay in the game and win over Ryonan

"OK...but take it easy Rukawa. I know you wanted Shohoku to win, but remember, this is just a friendship match," coach Anzai spoke calmly.

"But coach..."

"It's OK, Ayako," Rukawa's eyes looked fiery. He really wanted to win!

And the game continued.

As he promised, Rukawa made some great shots adding Shohoku's score.

Meanwhile Sakuragi was still thinking. Could it be that the bruises was caused by him?

Normally in his war days against Rukawa, Sakuragi wouldn't care if he's gonna break Rukawa's hands, feet, or even his neck. But this time suddenly he felt guilty.

He shoots and dunks using his injured arm. It must've hurt very much. But he keeps on fighting with full spirit and efforts.

Five seconds to the final whistle, and it was 86-85 for Ryonan.

Rukawa dribbled the ball very fast to Ryonan's ring, while Sendoh and two other Ryonan players were chasing him at the same speed. 

Three seconds left...

"Shoot, Rukawa!!" Ryota yelled.

Two seconds...

Rukawa leap in a dramatically height followed by the Ryonan players.

One second...

It's gonna be a dunk, but Ryonan players' arms were everywhere.

Piece of cake...

Rukawa dunked the ball as hard as he could passing through the massive blocks of the Ryonan players.

He hurt his arm while he slammed the ball in, but there was a great joy inside of him.

Shohoku won! It's 87-86 for Shohoku!

Rukawa landed on his feet. His teammates were running towards him to celebrate the victory.

But they were surprised to see Rukawa fell on his knee. He clutched his right arm with his left hand. His face looked pale.

"Rukawa!!? Are you OK!!?"

"Rukawa!!!"

"My... arm..." Rukawa felt an enormous pain on his right arm.

As his teammates helped Rukawa, Sakuragi just freezed behind them.

Rukawa really looked suffering from a great pain, but there was nothing Sakuragi could do.

He just stared at Rukawa with an unexplained feelings.

"Kitsune...gomennasai..."

END FLASHBACK

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Pride Matters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It's Takehiko-sensei's.**

**Crusty's**** note: for those anonymous reviewers, GOMENNASAI! (.)  From now on, I do accept your reviews (I've updated my settings) thank you to Ein A for alerted me abt it, arigato~!**

**Crusty's**** alert: again, everything happened in this chapter are flashbacks related to the flashback on previous chapters.**

**Pride Matters**

FLASHBACK

It took two weeks before the doctor allowed Rukawa to practice basketball again.

Fortunately, his injury wasn't really serious. But for those two weeks, he didn't come to school.

It seemed that the doctor had told him not to rest at home. Or maybe Rukawa just didn't find any reasons to come to school since he couldn't practice basketball.

When Rukawa was finally came to school, all of his fans asked him if he was alright and offered helps about the lessons he missed.

But Rukawa, as usual, responsed carelessly and coldly.

When Rukawa was about to enter his classroom, Sakuragi was standing by the doorway.

"How are you doin'?" the redhead asked in a flat tone.

"Fine."

Rukawa passed Sakkuragi and entered the classroom.

During the whole lessons that day, Sakuragi spent his time staring at the Kitsune sleeping on the desk next to his.

_How is he doing? Did he know how I was worrying about him for the last two weeks?_

Sakuragi leaned his chin on his palm.

For the two weeks before, when his teammates visited Rukawa at his home to see how the boy was doing, Sakuragi never tag along. 

Him visiting his bitter rival? Not a chance.

But actually, Sakuragi was suffering from a quite big curiosity. 

His teammates said that Rukawa was OK, but he wished to find out the truth by himself. Yet, his pride always managed to fail his action.

And when he decided to tell his teammates and coach Anzai that he's the one who made Rukawa got injured, he always felt unsure that it was his faults.

Sakuragi was still staring at Rukawa.

_I'm a little bit unsure that the injury he got was caused by me, but maybe it was, and maybe he knew it as well. But he said nothing to the rest of the team._

_Why?_

_If he told the truth, he wouldn't have to worry to get in to any trouble because the only person who's gonna get scolded and punished is me._

_If the team knew they might've got really mad at me._

_Was he trying to protect me? He got no reasons for that. _

_Kitsune__… I must say that I really hate you, and even until now I still hate you._

_But since the last match against Ryonan, I also hate myself._

_Why am I being such a jerk to you?_

_Well, I think you're a jerk too. But I don't know… now you seemed like a nice jerk…_

---------------------------

Two days passed, and it was such a surprise to everyone that the hostilities between Sakuragi and Rukawa seemed to fade away into thin air.

Well, it's not that they suddenly became friendly to each other, but they didn't quarrel and fight anymore.

They seemed to ignore each other, pretending they didn't see their 'ex-enemies'.

"It's a cold war," Ayako crossed her arms as she observed the two boys practicing their shots.

"Yeah… I guess so… But this is more like it, it's somewhat peaceful," Ryota grinned.

"What the…?" Sakuragi turned his back noticing that a ball just mildly hit his foot.

"Sorry, it slipped right out of my hands," Rukawa took the ball on the floor.

"Is your arm really doin' fine now?" still with a flat ton, Sakuragi asked and stared at Rukawa's right arm.

"Yah…" Rukawa answered carelessly and turned away.

"Rukawa…"

The Kitsune glanced Sakuragi from the corner of his eyes.

"I need to talk to you after this."

Rukawa nodded a little and walked away.

------------------------------

"Why?" Sakuragi asked.

There were just him and Rukawa now in the basketball club's room since everyone had gone home after the practice.

"Why what?" Rukawa asked back.

"Why didn't you tell the guys what was actually happened. You know I was the one who made you got those bruises."

"Why should I tell them?"

"Hell, you got every reason for that!" Sakuragi got pissed off to see Rukawa looked careless.

"Shohoku had won. I got no reasons to do that."

"So if we had lost, you would tell them, is that what you mean?" Sakuragi put a ditching smile.

"No, if we had lost, I'm going to make sure you'll get your share, threefold," Rukawa gave Sakuragi a cold piercing stare.

Normally, Sakuragi would blow to his top hearing that. But this time he just stared back and said nothing.

"Weirdo," he spoke finally and turned.

"Do aho," Rukawa turned too to get his bag. And then he went outside the room, crossing the basketball court in the hall to reach the exit door.

Sakuragi glanced Rukawa as the boy left the room.

When Rukawa nearly reached the exit door of the hall, Sakuragi turned to face the Kitsune's distancing back.

"You were stupid playing basketball with your injured arm! You're just lucky you still got recovered! You're the Do aho of all, Kitsune!!!" Sakuragi shouted to the top of his lungs.

Rukawa was still walking without looking back.

Sakuragi took a deep breath, "And I'm sorry, you goddamn you!!!" 

Without stopping, Rukawa slightly turned, "Apology accepted!"

Sakuragi blushed, didn't predict Rukawa would say that.

"I mean… I mean you're an idiot and I'm not sorry! You hear me!? I'm not sorry! I wasn't sorry! I never had sorry! NEVER~!!!" Sakuragi's voice echoed through whole Kanagawa.

Meanwhile Rukawa got on his bike and sighed, "Do aho…"

END FLASHBACK

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Helplng Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's.**

**Crusty's** note:** November 10th had passed. I guess you've all known it's the date for RuHana pairing. My birthday is on November 9th, I thought it might be cute if it was on November 10th. But I'm grateful being born on November 9th ^ ^**

                        Anyway, this chapter is my favorite one, and I hope it will be your favorite too.

**Crusty's** alert:** still, everything happened in this chapter are flashbacks, but I hope you haven't forgotten what happened in the present for it's the main plot of this fiction.**

**The Helping Days**

FLASHBACK

This morning Sakuragi had pledged to himself that he's gonna apologize to Kitsune.

Yesterday night was stupid. He had spoken his apology, but he took it back for some stupid pride matters.

Rukawa did said that he had accepted his apology, but Sakuragi thought if pride does matters to him, he has to apologize in a noble gentleman way.

"I'm really sorry for your injury, it was my entire fault. I'm going to confess to the team and coach Anzai," Sakuragi said firmly as he met Rukawa at school.

"There's no need to put up the subject anymore. It's far gone," Rukawa replied in a monotone.

"But…you got injured! And you missed the practice for two weeks! It must've been really hard for you!"

"It's far gone."

Sakuragi silenced by the cold-toned line. "Gomennasai…" he said finally.

Rukawa turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" suddenly Sakuragi enlightened by an idea," No matter what you said, I still felt guilty. And to make it up to you, I'm gonna follow you everywhere to help you out whenever you're troubled, OK!?" He smiled widely surprised by his own 'genius' idea.

"No thanks."

_Do aho!_

"No matter what you say, Rukawa! I'm gonna do it!"

Rukawa walked away ignoring the redhaired.

_Do aho!!_

_-------------------------------_

But Sakuragi really proved his words.

From studies to basketball, he was always ready to give Rukawa a help whenever the Kitsune seemed troubled--at least to Sakuragi's opinion.

He lent Rukawa a bunch of notes of all the lessons. It wasn't his notes, but he managed to borrow all of them from their classmates.

He brought lunch for Rukawa.

He passed towel and drinks to Rukawa after practicing.

He also took Rokawa's turn to clean their classroom.

He even brought a small pillow for Rukawa to sleep during the lessons!

Rukawa always refused the 'helps'. But Sakuragi with his own forcing way always managed to make Rukawa accepted those offerings.

Today, as usual, Sakuragi followed Rukawa after the basketball practice ended to offer any helps which might be needed.

"I'll ride the bike, OK?" Sakuragi said.

"No thanks," Rukawa pushed his bike and got on it.

"You never let me ride you home," Sakuragi protested.

"I don't need you to!" Quickly Rukawa paddled his bike away from Sakuragi before the redhaired bugged him more.

_Do aho!!!_

What Rukawa didn't know, this time Sakuragi has prepared his very own bike to follow Rukawa. The Kitsune might need his help on his way home, right?

Sakuragi followed Rukawa carefully. He didn't want Rukawa to notice his presence.

But somewhere around a corner Sakuragi lost Rukawa.

"Damn, where the hell he goes?"

When he looked at his right, he saw Rukawa cycling towards him.

"Shit, he found me…"Sakuragi muttered.

 "Nani !!?" Sakuragi widened his eyes to see the figure cycling closer and closer towards him more clearly.

"He's sleeping!!" Sakuragi got hysterical, "How can he sleep while he's riding a bike!!? And he calls me Do aho!!?"

Sakuragi was about to paddle his bike to approach Rukawa when he saw a car driving fast heading Rukawa from the road at left.

"Rukawaaa!!!"

Fortunately the car managed to stop at the right time. But still, it's front bumper hit Rukawa's bike and made Rukawa thrown aside for about four feet.

"Rukawa!" Sakuragi threw his own bike and dashed to Rukawa lying on the street.

"Is he okay?" the driver got out of his car to see how the boy was doing.

"Uh…what happened…" Rukawa rubbed his forehead as Sakuragi helped him to sit.

"You got hit by a car, you idiot!! Didn't you had enough sleep in the class!?" Sakuragi didn't understand why, but he felt so angry for Rukawa's carelessness.

"Are you hurt?" the driver asked carefully.

"Umm… I guess not…" Rukawa inspected his hands. There were only few scratches. "I'm fine," he said then.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital," the driver spoke again.

"No…"

"Yes! I'll take you to the hospital!!" Sakuragi's voice got high since he was mad.

"I'll drive you to the hospital," the driver tried to help Rukawa stand on his feet.

"It's OK, I'll take him there, "Sakuragi replied.

The driver got back in his car and drove away.

"Let's go," Sakuragi turned to Rukawa.

"But… my bike is broken…" Rukawa stared at his beloved bicycle heartbrokenly. 

"Don't worry. I got my own."

Rukawa stared at Sakuragi and realized something, "You were following me!"

Sakuragi blushed a bit, "No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! You take the train to come home, you don't ride!"

"So I decided to ride! What's wrong with that!?"

Rukawa stood up and clutched his bag, "I'll take the bus."

"No you won't! You need to go to the hospital with me!"

"I don't need any hospital," Rukawa walked away to find the nearest bus stop.

Sakuragi clenched his fist so tight, "Fine!! I'll take the bus with you!!"

Rukawa turned to call Sakuragi 'Do aho', but he was surprised to see tears hanging down from the redhaired's eyes.

Rukawa stopped to stare at the boy.

Sakuragi wiped his tears and walked approaching Rukawa. He ignored his bike lying on the street.

"Why are you crying?" Rukawa asked awkwardly.

"Why are you such a stubborn bastard…" Sakuragi's voice sounded shaking.

Rukawa was speechless for a moment, didn't know what to say and what to do.

"I'll go to the hospital if it makes you feel better," he said then.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to…" Sakuragi replied with a rather grumbling tone.

Rukawa paused for some moment and so did Sakuragi.

"I need a ride to the hospital," Rukawa spoke finally.

Sakuragi turned back to get his bike. As he pushed his bike, his tears started to flow down.

"Sakuragi…" Rukawa felt guilty suddenly.

Sakuragi cried in silence. His hands clutched his bike hard.

"I'm sorry…" Rukawa spoke in full regret.

"Why are you so careless…?"

"What?"

"You could've got killed…look who's the idiot now…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You really got me scared there, I thought you were…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't just sorry!! You have to promise not to sleep again while you're riding!!"

Sakuragi was about to scold more, but he was surprised to find himself around Rukawa's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Do aho…"

Tears started to rundown more from Sakuragi's eyes. He dropped his bike and hugged back tighter than Rukawa did.

Sakuragi really cried a river. He hid his face on Rukawa's shoulder. His feelings are all mixed up between upset, scared, and relieved.

_I thought I've lost you… I thought I've lost you…_

By that time, Sakuragi realized that he cares for Rukawa more than anything in the world.

He realized that he has fallen for Rukawa…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Was It Something I Said?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk; it's Takehiko-sensei's 

**Crusty's Alert: **Phew! After three chapters of flashbacks, finally we got to see the present (but flashback still dominates this chapter).

                    I guess many of you will experience an anti-climax while you're reading this chapter due to the fifth chapter. But those flashbacks on the previous chapters had reached their goal of existence, and actually this chapter holds the key of the plot of this fiction. And this is how I wanted this chapter to be.

Well. Enough with the babble, I hope I didn't spoil your appetite, guys.

**Was It Something I said?**

Sakuragi sighed and leaned his head on the fences of the rooftop.

_Damned! Damned! Damned! Where the hell is he!!?_

Sakuragi felt like he has been waiting for years but Rukawa hasn't shown up yet. He stood up and looked down at the schoolyard below. There were only few people.

_Of course!!! Everyone must have gone home or anywhere they wished to celebrate their graduation day! And I'm waiting here like an idiot for that jerk! I should've joined Mito and the guys…Damned!!!_

Sakuragi kicked the fences angrily, but then he leaned his forehead on the fences desperately.

"Where are you, Kaede…"

Sakuragi sat back. 

_Maybe he'll never show up. Maybe I should look for him. But if I did that, he might have gone up here, and when he found that I'm not around he'll went home angry… That wouldn't be good._

Sakuragi was in a dilemma.

_Or maybe…he's still mad at me…_

Out of his will, Sakuragi remembered what have made him and Rukawa haven't spoken to each other for the last few weeks.

FLASHBACK

It was almost one and a half year Sakuragi and Rukawa have been dating. Yes, they were a couple.

Since the accident-the one which got Rukawa hit by a car-the two boys realized how they felt for each other.

The fact that they've become a couple was very surprising for their teammates as well as for their classmates, at least for the first time they knew about it.

"From enemies to lovers," so they would say.

Indeed besides having great moments as lovers, they also fight sometimes. That's natural, it happens sometimes between two people who loved each other.

But as the two boys nearly reached their last weeks as 3rd graders, they've involved in a serious fight.

Rukawa wasn't only known as a person who is really good at basketball, but also as a person who really loves the sport. And it was his dream to play in America. To reach the goal, firstly he has to be the number one player in Japan, then he can continue to the US.

Sakuragi knew that. He also knew that if Rukawa went to the State, he might not be able to see Rukawa for good. Rukawa will moved there and live his life without him. That thought scares Sakuragi.

What if Kaede met someone else there?

What if Kaede decided to end his story with him?

What if this and what if that, that's all Sakuragi could ever think of.

Rukawa realized that Sakuragi was bothered by his plans. He didn't want to make his lover felt insecure, so he always tried to explain to Sakuragi that this is his dream, he wants to live it. And even though he'll be away, everything's gonna be fine with their relationship.

Sakuragi did try to look that he's supporting his lover. But he always failed. He couldn't pretend that he's OK with Rukawa's plan.

"Why can't you try to understand, Hana-kun!?"

"I understand so much, Kaede…But…it's just so hard for me to depart from you," Sakuragi tried to talk calmly as he observed Rukawa seemed upset.

"We'll be fine even though I'll be away. Don't be silly."

"No we won't." 

"What do you mean? You don't trust me?" Rukawa's voice got lowered surprised by Sakuragi's words.

"No, I do trust you…" Sakuragi noticed the look on Rukawa's face and got a little panic.

"I think you don't," Rukawa's tone sounded cold now, "Well, if you think that our relationship would be a mess if I moved away, maybe we should just forget about the whole thing."

"You mean… you won't leave?" Sakuragi wished for a little hope.

"No, I mean I'm breaking up with you," Rukawa stared straight at Sakuragi's eyes, "I can't see you supporting me, so I can't see us together." 

Rukawa turned around and started to walk away leaving Sakuragi shocked.

"Wait! Kaede! Don't get me wrong! I understand about your dream, I really do! It's just that…it's just that…" Sakuragi got confused. He couldn't find the right words. In fact, he didn't know what he was actually gonna say.

Rukawa stared at Sakuragi, and after a sigh he replied, "I think I know why you got freaked out about me leaving for America. And it's not about you couldn't stand being away from me. In fact, it got nothing to do with your feelings for me."

"W-what?" Sakuragi got confused.

"You have to find out by yourself the reason you've been acting silly, Hana-kun." Then Rukawa walked away.

"But you're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"I am, until you got the answer," Rukawa replied without looking back. Actually this wasn't easy for him either. But it seemed that the untrusting act of Sakuragi made him really disappointed and upset.

Meanwhile Sakuragi still standing where he was. As he watched Rukawa walking away, he was busy with his thoughts.

_What did Kaede mean? Why am I being freak out? Of course it's because his leaving, what else!?_

_But… what if it's not. He knows the answer and I don't. I have to realize quickly what is actually bothering me… Because he's breaking up with me!!_

_That son of a bitch is breaking up with me!! I gotta get him back…_

"You're not breaking up with me, Kitsune!! I'm gonna get you back!!" Sakuragi pledged with all his heart.

END FLASHBACK 

TO BE CONTIUED


	7. Final Chapter: Gaining Through Losing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk; it's Takehiko-sensei's.**

**Final Chapter: Gaining Through Losing **

Sakuragi descended the stairs in a rush. He was very furious.

_What the hell is that Kitsune doing!? He said he'll come to meet me at the rooftop, but he didn't! I won't wait for him for an entire day! I'm gonna find him! That bastard, who the hell he think he is!? _

At a corridor, Sakuragi stopped. Rukawa was walking in a hurry towards him.

"Hana-kun," he saw Sakuragi, "I'm sorry I'm late. The girls have been holding me up. I didn't manage to escape from them. They asked for souvenirs..." Rukawa pointed his uniform. The buttons of his school coat were all gone. His fans must've taken them all.

"Oh…" Sakuragi stared at Rukawa's uniform. _Damn! I wanted those buttons too!_

"So, what is it?" Rukawa put his hands in his pockets.

"Ah? Oh…I just wanna say that… I hope you'll be successful in the State…"

"Huh?" Rukawa widened his eyes. Is this what he think it is?

"Living a dream is everyone's wish. There's nothing better than being able to do what we've always wanted to do for the rest of our life. And that goes for everyone, as well it goes for me…and for you." Sakuragi's expression got really serious.

"Basketball has always been your life," Sakuragi continued, "You love it to the bottom of your heart, and I do really know that."

Rukawa stayed silent listening in full attention to every word Sakuragi said.

"Knowing that, I won't hold you from reaching your dream and live it. That's why… I'm letting you go to America."

Rukawa surprised by Sakuragi's words.

"I love you Kaede, I see no one but you. But I realized that's not the reason I've been holding you down. The reason I got panic about you leaving is that I'm shocked by your faithfulness in reaching your dream. You are very sure about your life, and actually I envy that. I want to have the same faithfulness about my life. I want to have something that I wanted to do very much just like you do."

Rukawa pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"I know you'll live your dream, Kaede. I know you'll make it," Sakuragi stepped forward to approach Rukawa. He took out something from his bag. A small square-shaped box wrapped in a light blue paper. "Go reach for your dreams, you got all my support. I won't hold you down because I love you, and I know you'll come back to me because you love me."

Sakuragi handed Rukawa his gift. He tried to smile as he gave it, but tears have flooded his eyes.

"Come take it, it's for you…" Sakuragi spoke very softly trying to avoid his tears flowing down.

Rukawa was still standing doing nothing. It seemed that he was speechless.

"Come on, take it! It's not a prank!" Sakuragi got upset. His tears were running down now.

"Damn you, Kitsune!" Sakuragi was ready to punch the boy in front of him. But Rukawa has held him tightly.

"You've got it, Hana-kun… You've got the answer…" Rukawa whispered. His voice sounded a bit shaking, Sakuragi noticed that Rukawa was crying too.

"What took you so long, Do aho…"

Sakuragi didn't reply, he just hugged back as tight as he could. He really misses him so much. He has been longing to be in Kitsune's arms again.

_I love you, Kaede… I love you!_

------------------------------------------------

"So have you found out what it is?" Rukawa asked Sakuragi as they were sitting on a bench in a park after they left school on their graduation day.

"Found out what?" while saying that Sakuragi was busy with his ice cream.

"What you wanna do in your life."

Sakuragi paused and tilted his head, "No, not yet. I haven't think of anything," He was busy with his ice cream again, "But I'll come up with something," he grinned.

"I know you will…" Rukawa smiled mildly.

"So, aren't you gonna open it?" Sakuragi pulled his face towards Rukawa's.

"Nani? Ah…your gift…" Rukawa took out Sakuragi's present from his bag. He opened the wrapping carefully and slowly.

Sakuragi's heart was beating rapidly. 

I hope he'll like it…I hope he'll like it… 

This wasn't the first time Sakuragi ever gave Rukawa any present. He gave some at Rukawa's birthday, Valentine's Day, Christmas, and their anniversary day. But he always felt nervous thinking that his lover wouldn't appreciate the gift as he gave it.

Sakuragi gulped as Rukawa took out the gift from its box.

"Well… do you like it?"

Rukawa didn't say anything, he just stared at the gift in his hand. It was an armband just like the one he used to wear on his left arm--near his elbow. But this one was navy blue and there was an embroidery saying 'Ba-Ki' in white using katakana characters.

"Well…Kaede?" Sakuragi stared at Rukawa's face trying to find any disappointed expressions.

"What is this word mean?" Rukawa pointed at the letters.

"Oh, it's a short for 'Baka-Kitsune', ha…ha…" Sakuragi laughed relievely noticing that Rukawa loves his present. Rukawa's face did look calm but only Sakuragi can tell that he's happy.

"Do aho…" Rukawa put the armband back in to its box. He smiled inside.

"So, where do you wanna go now?" Kitsune stood up from the bench.

"Um, I don't know. Anywhere's fine with me," Sakuragi grinned cheerfully.

Rukawa glanced at him, " Anywhere's fine with me too." He smiled in the warmest way made Sakuragi blushed into red.

And they walked away from the park by holding hands.

The weather was cold, but it was warmer than the springtime in Sakuragi's heart.

He managed to win his Kitsune back in one piece. He also learned to be more considerable in his life. He's growing up. 

This was truly a perfect 'graduation day' for Sakuragi.

The Kitsune also received something special in this special day. It was Sakuragi's mature love and his cute little gift.

But there was something that Rukawa didn't know about the gift.

Actually there was another embroidery on the inner side of the armband. It was a small-sized letters also in white, and it says 'aishiteru'.

But of course Rukawa would notice it when he tried the armband. And my guess he wouldn't be too surprised reading it because he knows very well that his Do aho loves him as much as he does.

THE END 

**Crusty's endnote:** Ah…finally, the last chapter. Drop me your comments about it, guys.

And thank you to all of you who have read and gave your comments on this fiction. Actually I have created some spin-offs for this fiction, be prepared, minna-san! ^ ^


End file.
